Bad Boy, New Girl
by DreamBeautifulxx
Summary: Jo Taylor was the new kid at school. She found out that Big Time Rush rules the school. Immediately the leader, Kendall Knight, spotted her and start to annoy and follow her around. With Jo trying to get rid of him and he persistent on coming back, this is going to be a long year. When Kendall has dark secrets will they come back to haunt him and Jo? Will they both fall in love?


**Don't own anything... ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Jo's point of view**_

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock and I immediately shut it off, resisting the urge to throw it against the wall Today is the day I dreaded the most... THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Well for me anyway. Ugh! You may think I am overreacting, but this is high school and no I am not a senior, I'm a junior. Anyway try going to a new school in a far away state from your home state and you had to leave your friends, old school, and all your favorite places. Well that happened to me. I had to move from sunshine California to cold and dark, Minnesota. I realized that I needed to get dress for school and put on a simple blue t-shirt and a white cardigan over it. I also put my favorite blue jeans on and lastly wore my white ballet flats. I went to my vanity and curled my hair lightly and since since I rarely wear makeup, I smeared a little bit of lipgloss on and was ready. I went downstairs and saw pancakes were sitting on the table, ready to be eaten with a note beside and it said...

 _"Hey sweetie, sorry I wasn't there this morning. I had to get to work early for the first day of the job. Good luck at school and I love you. I'll see you at 7:00 tonight. I love you again so so much. P.S don't forget to check the mail when you come back from school."_

My father is a seurgon and might I add one of the best. That is why we had to move to Minessota because he gets a promotion and gets to work in one of the best hospitals in the country. My mother died in a car crash when I was 6 years because of an idiotic drunk teen driving their dad's truck. Anyway I shake the thought out of my head and ate my pancakes in complete silence, worrying about school. Once I finish the last bite of my pancakes and last sip of my orange juice, I put them in the dishwasher and grabbed my backpack and the keys to the house and walked out of the door. It was only a 7 minute walk to the school so I didn't need a car. On the walk I kept thinking of all the possible bad things that can happen today. I was so distracted that I didn't notice I was there already. I looked up and my jaw dropped at how huge this school is.

 _Damn it. I am definitely going to get lost in there,_ I thought.

I looked at the parking lot full of cars and cliques, I assume of the school. I looked around and saw the hippies sitting under the shade of a large tree, the goth kids sitting against a brick wall listening to music, the smart kids (I don't like to call them nerds) are sitting on the lawn far away from everyone else, looking at books with amazement in their eyes, the drama kids standing in the middle of the lot reciting Shakespeare's hamlet, the glee club singing some song I don't know, and finally I saw a bunch of girls around a red convertible giggling and laughing wearing extremely short crop tops and min skirts even though we are in Minnesota and at the end of Fall. I assume they are the popular girls. My suspicions are confirmed when a girl shouted "Move losers, the populars are here!" I was going to avoid them as much as possible. Finally I took a deep breath and went inside of the gigantic building when the bell rang that school is starting soon. Immediately I saw the sign for the office.

 _Well that was easy. At least something is going my way._

I went in and saw a young woman, probably in her early thirties, typing on her laptop. I went up to her.

"Excuse me?" I said in a polite tone, hoping she is nice.

"Yes, how may I help you?" She said looking up from her screen, giving me a smile.

"Uh, I'm new here and I need my locker combination and number also my schedule, please."

"Oooh exciting, a new student. We didn't have a new student for the longest time." She replied handing me two pieces of paper

"Here you go sweetie. Before you go, do you want someone to show you around since class starts in 20 minutes?" She asked me with a cheery and happy face. I like her. I gave her a smile.

"Yes please, that would be great" I reply. The lady smiled even wider if possible.

 _Does her face hurt?_

"Perfect! I'll give you Camille as your tour guide. She is an amazing girl. You'll like her."

 _Hopefully._ I thought

"You can have a seat over there, while I call her in here" she told me while pointing to a group of blue chairs. I walked over to one and sat down, surprised that it was this comfortable. About 3 minutes later, a girl with long curly dark brown hair came in.

"Mrs. Pipes, you wanted to see me?" Mystery girl said. I guess her name is Camille.

"Yes darling, do you mind showing our new student around the school before homeroom starts?" Mrs. Pipes asked

"Of course not" Camille answered. She turned to me and gave me a smile and waved. I waved back also giving her a grin. I stood up and we shook hands. We let go eventually.

"Hi my name is Camille. What is yours?" She said.

"My real name is Josephine, but I prefer Jo." I answered her question.

"Well Jo, I think we are going to be great friends" Camille said, linking or arms together and walked out of the office and headed to my locker. I can't help, but notice her outfit. She was wearing a brown sweater, blue jeans, and brown boots matching her sweater.

"Cute outfit" I blurted out, complimenting her.

"Thanks! I love yours too"

We made it to my locker, 412.

"My locker is across from yours, which is good news, but the bad news is you have a locker next to Kendall Knight." She looked at me sadly.

"Who is that?" I can feel curiosity taking over me.

"Oh you'll find out in about now"

Right when she said 'now', four boys walked in the building and everyone was speaking, looking at them in awe, and watching them closely, almost like they were celebrities.

"Who are they?" I asked, turning to Camille and pointing at them.

"They're Big Time Rush" She said and shrugged her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow to let her know to continue.

"They are the bad boys, jocks, and players of the school. Every guy wants to be them and every girl has a crush on a least all of them." Camille replied.

"Don't you mean one of them?" I asked confused.

"Nope" she said popping the p.

"Anyways, the one on the left in the back is Carlos Garcia. He is the nicest one and that is saying a lot, but still he is a douchebag. He loves corn dogs and makes girls his servants with just one look at them"

I looked at Carlos he has short black hair and brown eyes and he appears to be the shortest out of all of them. He was wearing a blue and black striped shirt, black pants, and black converse.

"The one on the right of Carlos is Logan Mitchell, my arch nemesis. He is the smart one. Even though he is part of the group he can outsmart any nerd if he wants to. Girls love him because he is cute, intelligent, and popular. The total package" she said and looked at him with a hint of awe.

I raised my eyebrow suggesting if she liked him. Camille noticed. Her eyes went wide and shook her head no quickly.

"He is my arch nemesis for a reason. He loves to prove I'm always wrong and tease me. I get annoyed by him quickly." She added.

Logan was a little hot, to be honest, but definitely not my type. He has black hair that was a bit swept back and brown eyes too. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie, black denim jeans, and black sneakers.

"The one in the front on the left is James Diamond. He is the pretty boy of the group, considering his mom owns Diamond Cosmetics. He cares about nothing, but his looks and girls. In my opinion he is the dumbest, but he and Carlos are most likely tied by now. Everyone in this school adore his looks. One time a girl was so insane she took a piece of his hair and tried to clone him."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little bit. Camille started laughing too. We calmed down eventually. I took a glance at him. He had brown eyes and hair which looked like Logan's hair and Justin Bieber's hair combined. He was wearing a simple grey long sleeve t-shirt, denim jeans, and black and white sneakers with a white watch on his wrist.

"Finally, their leader Kendall Knight, the worst of them all. If a girl can't get to be with Kendall, she would usually go for one of his other friends. He has everything. The looks, charm, popularity, and he could be intelligent as Logan, if he tried harder."

Kendall was definitely the most attractive in my opinion. What made him stand out from his friends is that he has dirty blonde hair and amazing green, emerald eyes that you could melt in and his dimple did not help either. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket on, black ripped jeans, and black converse. I looked at him for a while trying to 'figure' him out, until Camille snapped me out of my trance. I quickly realized something.

"Wait! Is he my locker neighbor?!" I quietly yelled. Camille nodded her head slowly. I smacked my forehead in complete frustration.

"Sorry" she said, giving me a half smile.

"Let's go to our lockers" I suggested. She nodded and we walked. Camille went to her locker and I went to mine only to see that guy Kendall and some strawberry blonde hair girl making out against my locker not noticing I'm here.

 _This is going to be a long year..._

* * *

 **Please REVIEW and I'll update very soon.**


End file.
